How to become massie block
Visit Be Massie Block for all the information you'll ever need to become Massie! How to become Massie Block? 1. Hair: Massie Block has glossy brown hair. she also had at one point caramel highlights. So if you want Massie Block worthy hair then you can just follow these easy tips. 1) after you wash your hair apply some detangler(no Alpha has tangled hair) 2) Apply some gloss serum. If you iron your hair use some serum that when you apply it, it doesnt go away from the iron. if you blow dry- then use some serum that also protects you from frizz. 3) to style your hair have a vareity of diffrent hair pieces- barrettes, hairbands, clips, etc. some places to get it the from are Claire's, Ardene, LuLu Lemon(for the sporty look) NOTE: never buy hair things from the dollar store- everyone know that they're cheap and where they're from. But obvy dont wear them all at once. And dont wear your hair always up. Good styling products include got2b, John Freida, Sunsilk, and It's a 10 ( very massie block sounding ), along with matching shampoo and conditioners) 2. Make up: Keep it lights and simple apply mascara, lip gloss, eye shadow, blush, bronzer, and occasionally some eyeliner. for your eyebrows I suggest to pluck the sides and wax the middle go to the salon to wax and invest and learn how to use sopme good tweezers- they're worth it. 3. Body: Massie Block has a Pliates toned body- visit some fitness magazines websites for ideas (ex: fitnessmagazine.com) also try yoga- it'll strech your muslces. Also enroll yourself at the local gym- if you feel thats it's nessicary. Dont stop eating sugars, they help your body function. But try to get them from healthy sugars like fruits and some veggtables. 4. Clothes: So as we all know Massie has a wicked awesome wardrobe. But lets face it- not all of us can afford it. Opt for cheaper clothes. You can always be trendy for less. Try shopping online for get daily subscribtions from places like shopittome.com which shows you various designers and their things that go on sale each day. buy fashion magazines (People- Style Watch is awsome so is Vougue nand InStyle also try a website called Handbag)Shop at places that Massie would like BCBG, Neimens, Victorias Secret(lol)Juicy, Ralph Lauren, Theory, Tory Burch, Marc Jacobs, Dolce and Gabbana, Coach, Louis Vittion,Chanel, and remeber Massie doesn't like Abercrombie, as in reference to "Best friends for never", but i u want to be Kisten, go for it. But u can find cute things like Lace Camis or jeans from there, Abercrombie is cute. All the other stores r too. You just have to find the purfect, ah-mazing things. and so on. Urban Plant, Old Navy, H&M,Costa Blanca,Jacob, Forever 21 and things like that are also cute. Remember always have purple close to heart. Make sure u have ur own Clique of Besties, that have their ownb personalities, make you shine, and dress somewhat like you. Be clever and on your toes. NEVR let anyone see your unsure side especially the LBRS! Only let ur close close friends see it. TIPS: *Get the works such as laptop, iPhone, iPod, iMac, Palm, Camera, Cell Phone. *Getall types of lip glosses- Glossip Girl!!!!!!!!!! *Make Packing lists and distibute to clique before a trip. *Some people may not like you- that okay they're just jealous *Always make sure that ur teeth are clean- ur braces have cute colors and your mouth NEVER stinks. *For asseccories buy somecute bags from Coach and places like that and get tons of in style things like Pashmina's and no colored tights. Always be up to date with the latest fashions. *Get a jobby that'll pay for all of these things. *Make sure that hair is clean. *Have great comebacks. MASSIE IS SASSY AND CLASSY! Category:She also gets spray tans. No alpha goes untan!